We Need A Bigger Box
by SotF
Summary: Xander looks outside the box to find a way to defeat the mayor. Unfortunately for the Mayor, he realizes that he wishes he had a bigger box to deal witht he new ally the so called zeppo now has.
1. Outside The Box

AN: None of the characters in this belong to me, Buffy/Angel characters belong to Joss, the others belong to various people. Toho owns several of them.

xXx

Willow was worried, Xander had up and vanished a week before graduation, the last she'd heard was him screaming "Eureka" and driving off as he mumbled something about Uncle Nico having the answer. The answer to what was the question, he'd heard about what the mayor was planning to ascend to, and a radio message about a group called HEAT on the news, but then again with everything going on, most of the Scoobies hadn't been paying attention to the rest of the world recently.

xXx

A few days later as Mayor Wilkins started his speech single figure kicked in the doors and stepped in.

"Ya know," he yelled, "Your plan won't work like you planned."

Xander stepped into view, "Well, until you 'ascend' you're unkillable, and when you ascend you'd be to massive for us to deal with you with normal gear."

The politician looked ready to scream as he began to transform.

"Well, anyone that you'd think of, but then again I have a relative that had the key," the so called Zeppo said calmly, "His name is Nico Totopolous, and, well, his 'adopted' kid just had a kid, and that one's with me now."

Willows eyes opened wide with shock as she recognized the name.

"Now, Mister Wilkins," Xander said as the wall crumbled behind him as the ground shook, everyone diving for cover as a monster stood there, bipedal and at least five stories tall with features that looked like a mix between a Velociraptor and a lizard.

"Now then, mayor asshole, meet the reason I get to lead the new HEAT team, like the first, we have a very large ally."

He turned to the creature and rubbed its snout as it bent down.

"Good Lord," Giles stammered as he backed up.

Buffy's eyes got wide as Wesley just feinted. Cordy gasped while Oz just said, "Cool."

Snyder panicked as the room cleared out.

"Little G, meet the evil mayor," he said as he turned to the shocked snake demon, "Mister Mayor, meet Godzilla!"

The juvenile Godzilla bellowed, the roar echoing from Sunnydale to LA, shattering windows for miles around.

"Let's get ready to rumble!"


	2. Breaking The Box

AN: Yes, Godzilla unleashed on the Mayor, just watch the mayor run, here comes the prerequisite fight scene. I did make the Mayor a bit bigger, I mean the guy couldn't just be blasted into oblivion in one shot now could he?

xXx

The massive saurian lunged at the snake as it reared up. The two massive monsters slamming into each other as Xander ducked out, cheering on Little G as it sent the snake crashing through the far wall.

xXx

"Go G!" he yelled as the mutation released an energy burst that blasted the hellsnake backwards, the ground shaking with each move of the two titans.

The other Scoobies alternated between watching the battle play out and staring at him.

xXx

Godzilla Junior knocked the snake back with a swipe of its tail as it leaped backwards, smashing up the library.

The snake bit down of the heroic reptiles shoulder and it screamed in pain.

xXx

"No," Xander whispered as he focused like he had been taught, energy flowing through him like a hurricane.

"Alright mister mayor," he hissed, "Let's see if you like it hot!"

Nick's teammates had said that Nico was a latent empath, as was Xander, and he'd learned how to handle the link with the newborn when it had hatched just over a week earlier.

His eyes flashed emerald for a moment, the powers granted by the possession triggered without the instincts, but the bond with the young Godzilla let him boost his compatriot to a new level of power.

xXx

Godzilla's eyes flashed for a moment as its rage overflowed and it spun its head and bit down on the serpentine pest and pulled it off, shaking it like dog does a rope toy.

He released and the mayor soared through the ruins, leaving a path of wreckage, the body flying over Xanders head as he dove for cover. The hellsnake finally stopped after skipping through a few dozen stores with a limp thud as Godzilla spun.

xXx

Finish him," Xander smiled as he peeked up from behind a bench.

xXx

The young behemoth's mouth began to collect energy, looking like a dragon of old as the energy set off the gas main in the streets, the flames rising into the sky.

Then the world seemed to pause for a moment before the beam fired, burning through the air and slaying the demon.

xXx

"Yeah!" Xander howled, "Now that's what I'm talkin' about!"

The giant lizard reared back with another deafening roar, this one not of challenge, but of victory.


	3. Tracking The Box

AN: Not sure how many more of these I'll write, they are so fun to write, couldn't you just see the mayors reaction to Godzilla showing up for graduation? With this series though I would like to invite anyone who wants to add to this new universe using any of the non-godzilla heroic monsters (Non-godzilla as in any monster other than Godzilla or his/her byproducts including CG from monster wars) from either classic or Godzilla the series monsters. I would like to recommend Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee to anyone with an X-Box. I'm messing with the timeline, Godzilla showed up in New York Coty in the summer of '96, heat was formed a month later, this is set in 2000. When I mention MIC it stands for Monster Island Command, technically, the one established in Godzilla: The Series after the Monster Wars. General Hicks is in charge of it (Yes, he was promoted). And I didn't want all my crossovers to be Halloween based though most of them are/will be.

X-Over-Yeah, I am writing more for it, just bought a two pack of Godzilla and Godzilla:The Series Monster Wars on DvD and it inspired me for this though.

Prophetess of Hearts-Thanks, I think...

Herald-Mage Brianna-How can Godzilla not be, Giles has nothing on that G-man!

Thomas-Well, the Empathy isn't really a power, mainly it means he gets stuck being forced to control his emotions or Godzilla shows up, helpful with some cases, but for someone in his late teans, well, not always a good thing. Plus, with this connection it also is a bit closer than Nick and the second Godzilla, namely due to the Hyena and the genetic manipulation of that swim coach, their minds are more similar. Basically it also meant that Xander got drafted as well.

xXx

Xander smiled at his new charge as Little G headed back to the water to rest and recover.

He knew that a long talk was coming from the others, and well, somehow he ended up getting into college, apparently UC Sunnydale had some sort of deal with the government. Of course, Colonel Hicks and Major O'neals twisting of the admissions arm (quite literally) had led to construction plans that bought up half of the mansions at the coastline for construction of a base for HEAT 2 headquarters.

In fact, the base was already under construction, but that was another matter entirely.

"Xander," Buffy yelled as she stormed towards him, "What the hell was that thing!"

"That, my dear slayer," Xander laughed with a smirk, "Was the youngest Godzilla on the face of the planet."

"You mean there's more of those demons!"

"Not demons, Buff," Xander said with a smile as he fought back his emotions, no need to have Little G come back in a rampage, "It's a genetic mutation, LG's grandmother showed up in New York in ninety-six, got killed by the military, and the mother is normally in the big apple, but is on her way here with my uncle to help setting up facilities in town to run a team from here to deal with hostile mutations."

"Wha?"

"I got a crash course from my uncle and his team, they deal with things that shouldn't exist in sizes that make our average demons seem like miniatures, if you'd been watching the news like most people, you would know what my partner is, probably would have run like hell, but that's another story."

"Why did you bring it here," she snapped, "It was a demon, I'm the Slayer, I could have killed it!"

"How, a little axe or sword wouldn't have done more than scratch it, you aren't strong enough," Xander shot back, he was tired and she was getting on his nerves, "And LG was big enough to stop that pest."

He turned to leave, "And anyway, I'll be around, just not where I had lived."

xXx

A month later, Xander smiled at the team that was still in the works, only one member was Definite, a Doctor Alan Grant to play paleontologist, or as Nick referred to him, as a far more paranoid, male version of Elsie. O'neal was hanging around, most likely he'd be a permanent member, also considering he now had his own partner that didn't try to start a fight with Little G, a bat creature that was still young.

For some reason, Cordy had stuck around after she found out that Xander's team was now living in the mansion that was formerly owned by her family. She had said it was something about not trusting him with access to her former bedroom.

Angel had taken off for LA, Aubrey and Animal had shown up to interview the new team and had convinced Cordy to be a reporter for them on this side of the US.

He'd convinced Hicks to move Faith to the new medical facilities the HQ had, and the president had issued her a pardon on the basis that she join the team when she came out of the coma.

Screaming was heard from the office, Hicks yelling at O'neal over the phone about the property damage insurance that wouldn't leave him alone, and O'neal trying to get a question in edgewise about a military team he'd encountered running ops in SunnyD.

The MIC representative was arranging transport for a giant rabbit that had shown up, the giant rodent was snoring from where it was strapped to the ground to await said transport to the containment facility.

A French guy showed up that Nick and Monique was rushing over, though Animal was threatening to strangle, something about their last meeting. Thankfully, Animal and Aubrey were heading back to New York the next day, something about O'neal's bat eating Aubrey's wardrobe.

Willow was helping out occasionally with Giles, but Buffy was still threatening to kill LG whenever she saw him, screaming that Xander was working with a demon. Giles explained that as something to do with a slayers instincts, not-natural makes them want to kill it. Xander wondered if he could talk Lt. Madison into adding Buffy to the shipment to the MIC facility and hoping Faith wouldn't be that kind of idiot.

"We have problems," Alan yelled as he ran through grabbing his coat, "We've got something on the loose in San Diego."

"What!" both Hicks and O'neal screamed, "Why weren't we notified?"

"Ian called, Ingen brought it," the Paleontologist yelled as everyone followed him out to the heavy chopper, both LG and the bat they'd taken to calling Hawk for some reason that O'neal explained came from a book following as they headed down the coast.

Just another day to save the world.


End file.
